


WHERE TO GO（中文）

by 50_shade_of_misery



Series: Miles and Miles (中文翻译) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Henry的视角, Lost Boys是个帮派, M/M, 一段尴尬的对话, 非童话设定的AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shade_of_misery/pseuds/50_shade_of_misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Henry正在攻略他另一半煎蛋卷时他妈妈滑进卡座坐在了他的对面，然后说，“所以，孩子，有兴趣跟我说说在咱们洗衣房里发现的不属于你的那条内裤么？”</p><p> </p><p>(或者: 记Emma Swan是如何发现的。)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHERE TO GO（中文）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Where To Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081948) by [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/pseuds/rory_the_dragon). 



> 故事和Miles and Miles系列里的Seek you out还有Take me home是同一个设定，没有童话故事的时空，但依然发生在童话镇。Lost Boys是个帮派。Peter和Henry处在一段公开的关系中。
> 
> 发生在Seek you out和Take me home之前。
> 
> Henry 17岁而Peter是21岁。

        当Henry正在攻略另一半煎蛋卷时他妈妈滑进卡座坐在了他的对面，然后说，“所以，孩子，有兴趣跟我说说在咱们洗衣房里发现的不属于你的那条内裤么？”

        Henry非常小心地不让自己被蛋噎到。只有两件非常重要的东西是从他和Wendy做朋友中学到的，那就是：一、绝对不要用‘没干什么。’来回答‘你在干吗？’ 二、没有什么比下大力气在逃跑这事儿上更能证明你有罪了。

        他咀嚼，咽下，然后抬眼正视着他妈妈，因为他已经17岁了有足够的能耐去掩饰自己胸口那突然非常人的心跳速度。从理论上讲。“好啊。你想说什么？”

        Emma眯起眼睛看着他。“行，”她说，而Henry知道自己肯定踏错了这一步。“我们可以从那条内裤说起，也许再了解一下你抽屉里的保险套，然后我觉得我们最后可以，至少，聊一聊你那个神秘男友的名字，你觉得呢？”

        这次，Henry呛到了。“你动了我抽屉？”

        挑起一边眉毛。“让我们先说清楚。抽屉里有一叠保险套的未成年人。操心的家长。这里边哪一方有道德制高点呢，小鬼？”

        Henry飞快地闭紧了嘴巴。

        “我也是这么想的。”她笑道，眼光依然尖锐但嘴角带着胜利，然后伸出手轻轻拂过他的头发。她突然变得有点消沉，表情更软化，而她目光看起来几乎是受伤的，“为什么你什么都没告诉我？”

        “没有发生任何事情，”他说，他觉得这个有必要先说清楚，也因为他觉得这个比较好回答即使他还没被问到。“Wendy只是给了我那些……你知道…以防…”

        天，他现在就想去见上帝。这个绝对不是一段他愿意参与的对话，特别特别是在星期二早晨8点钟的Granny餐厅里。

        “所以Wendy知道它们，”Emma说道，点着头就好像他刚确定了一些个她在猜测的观点，而Henry能看到她头脑里的‘警长开关’已经被坚定地打开了。这本身就足够骇人的了，更别提当她还是在‘妈妈熊’的模式里。

        Emma从来不掩饰她自己并不完全赞同他的交友选择——太接近Henry出现之前她与之打交道的那类人——但是她总能为了他，先假定他们无罪。Emma知道Henry从前有多孤独，知道他交了朋友之后转变了多少，而显然她不想破坏那种转变。

        现在，Henry可以明显看到在Emma脑海里跑过她一个个所逮捕过的他的朋友的名单后，假定无罪的条例以后肯定不能用了。

        “妈？”在整整一分钟的寂静后他说道。

        她眨了下眼看向他。“千万别告诉我是那个头上顶着羽毛的小鬼。”

        “那是Felix，”他纠正道，悄声地，决定不对她脸上因为想到Henry和Felix约会而表现的惊惧做太大的反应。这是侮辱，是的，但是就像她说的，在这事上Henry没有任何道德制高点。“但，不。不是他。”

        Felix会活吞了Henry的。

        “那是谁？”

        Henry犹豫着，但他一犹豫就知道自己做错了，因为Emma的眼里立刻涌上了恐慌。“上帝啊，孩子，他有那么糟？”

        “不是！”Henry说，但是对于Granny餐厅来说太大声了些，且引来了几道视线。不过这不是事实，因为Peter也不完全是一只被误解的羔羊，但是，他是……Peter，而Henry是那么的肯定自己迷恋着他，即使他从没有过参照的基础。“不，不糟糕。只是……我现在需要你保持镇定。”

        “镇定？”Emma挑起一边眉毛。“我17岁的儿子告诉我，要对他有一个背着潜在犯罪史的男朋友保持镇定。你讲真的，小鬼？”

        “只是——当我告诉你，你得保证先听我说完，好么？”

        “这没一点能让我有信心去保——”

 

        “是Peter。”

 

        这句子完全没有计划，没有准备地吐了出来，白白浪费了Henry好几周来在镜子前的练习，在他能阻止之前——因为这句话已经在他心里藏了两个月了，从他嘴里说出来，它总是在他嘴巴说出去前最后一秒咽住，胡乱捏造些事情名字或者只是简单地什么也不说，而Henry现在高兴了，因为他终于不用再那样了。

        ……就像Emma曾经那样。

        “妈？”他冒险开了声，因为Emma的表情在做一些非常好玩的事儿。

        “Peter？指的……”

        “Pan。”他肯定道，希望自己没有喝完他那份奶昔那样至少他的手能有事做。他非常肯定Ruby正在几尺外偷听他们的对话，那意味着在他们踏出餐厅之前这事儿就能传遍整个童话镇，但是现在他注意力所能集中的只有Emma的脸。

        “Pan。”她用平直的声音，以一种陈述的语气说道。“那个Lost Boys的头子Pan，那个Pan？那个Pan是你的男朋友？那个Pan是你卧室地板上内裤的主人？”

        Henry不会脸红，他不会。

        “他的名字是Peter，”他微弱地试着说。

        他妈妈会杀了他的。他将死在Granny餐厅，而这都是Peter的错。

        然后Emma做了一件完全出乎意料的事——她笑了。低下头开始无声的暗笑，肩膀抖动着，而Henry不太确定自己是不是需要叫一辆救护车来因为他妈妈这显然是进入了休克状态。当她再次抬起头时，她眼角明显带着泪花，笑的，歇斯底里的那种，Henry的大脑某处这样告诉他。“哦，Henry”她说，喊他名字的时候笑了出来然后揉了揉自己的脸。“你真是我儿子，不是么。”

        她探过身越过桌子握住他的手，拇指在他指背摩挲，她依然微笑地对着他，怜爱且烦恼的表情，所以Henry试着回了个微笑。“你……你不生气？”

        “才不。我气死了。”她回答，依然朝他微笑着。“而且局子里有整整两英寸厚的逮捕文书都同意我的观点。不过我忍不住想这大概是我自己造的孽。”说到这里，她把头埋进双手里，大大地呼了口气然后直起身。

        她眼神发亮，而那绝对不是件好事。

        “那，我们从哪里开始，小鬼？他的年龄？我甚至都懒得去数自己到底多少次亲自给那小鬼带上手铐的事实了？而他好像还挺乐意？”她脸色变白。“不！不不不，我绝对不要知道任何有关我儿子性生活的——”

        “我还没有性生活！”这比他想要的大声。他僵住了，闭起眼睛。他能感觉到整个Granny餐厅的眼睛都盯着他，能感觉到自己脸上慢慢上升的温度。他试着瞥一眼周围时没有人在看他，这表示，Emma一个个地把他们瞪回去了，而他大概能有一丝希望不用一直禁足到去上大学。

        “Henry”Emma开始说，而这次语气温柔，充满耐心，好像他只有十岁大，哦不，不能让她继续，不不。

        “妈，你答应要听我说完的。”他讲到，轻声地，坚定地只盯着漏的满桌子都是的白糖。他听到一声小小的叹气，听天由命的那种，然后抬头。

        “好吧，孩子。”她挥了下手，往后靠双手抱胸。等着。“说吧。”

        Henry……Henry其实还没想那么远。

        你瞧，他对Peter没抱任何幻想或者错觉。他清楚地知道自己是在和谁约会，也清楚地了解为什么他妈看着像是要立刻软禁他的原因。他还知道很多事情。比如一些时候Peter看着他，就像Henry是世上唯一一个值得去看的人。

        “我很在意他，”他终于说了句，那不太正确，不太能够得上Peter让他所能体会到的，让他觉得自己在飞，但现在来说那足够了，在Emma看来。“他也在乎我。”

        好一会儿Emma只是那么看着他，而Henry就那么让她看。他好奇到底她看到了什么。

        “那好吧，”她终于，点着头，然后更加肯定的语气再次地，“好吧。”

        “好……什么？”但Emma已经站了起来，重新套上她的制服，准备要离开就好似他们刚刚没有越过一盘鸡蛋进行了场对话。“妈？”

        “晚餐。周五。七点。”她没有回答只是说道，Henry无意识地张大了嘴巴因为他绝对听错了，她绝对不可能是Henry想的那个意思。“如果他不准时，那我有权朝他开枪。”然后她走了。

        “你不可以朝他开枪！”Henry仅仅能在门关上前伴着门上的铃铛朝她背影喊出那么一句。而她留下他去对付账单和一脸兴奋的Ruby。

 

     *** ***

 

        “你开我玩笑呢。”

        Henry得承认，他应该能够选一个更好的时机来提起Emma的要求——命令——而不是当Peter压在他身上，像是在测试他自己是不是能从Henry的肺部把空气全部掏空似的亲吻着他，髋部无意识地贴着Henry摩挲着让他的每根神经都在颤抖，的时候。

        他没有计划要用这种方式。只是和Peter进行比较私密的活动时太容易让人沉醉，他让你的双脚迷失而你的大脑漂浮，直到你被压在他的沙发上——你甚至都不太记得自己是怎么到那儿的，只有一点点点的记忆力还能想起来，好像有什么重要的事情得告诉他。

        “抱歉。”

        Peter闭上眼垂下头，前额压着Henry的锁骨。他感到Peter双唇贴上了那儿的肌肤，不由得微笑，他自己也朝Peter的耳廓贴上一吻。

        “别这样，”Peter抱怨道，依然没抬起头。“你现在不许可爱。那会让拒绝变得很难。”

        “对不起。”

        “还有，不许道歉。你让我Lost Boys的规矩往哪儿摆？”

        “我又不是Lost Boy的一员。”

        Peter挥了挥手，“别故意歪我意思。”他抬起头，脸颊靠在Henry肩上，“我以前见过你妈。”

        “是啊，还带着手铐。别笑了！”他最后用扇在Peter脑袋上的一巴掌强调道，抹掉咧在他脸上那洋洋自得的笑容。“原谅我更喜欢我妈在一个不需要她对我男朋友宣读沉默权的情况下见见他。”

        Peter眼神闪烁着。他嘴角往上翘。“男朋友？”

        Henry突然意识到自己17岁的每一分每一秒，是那么那么让人讨厌地青涩。他转而为自己辩护，“是啊，那你是怎么称呼自己带回家见家长的人的？”

        Peter的笑咧得更开了。“如果我的家长是Emma Swan？超级不幸的家伙。”然后他在Henry的唇上落下了绝对是最轻柔的一吻，双眼闭着让Henry可以数清他每根睫毛，双唇的纠缠让Henry胸口纠结起来。哦。

 

        Peter喜欢‘那个（称呼）’。

 

        Henry可以感觉到Peter的微笑，不由得也跟着笑了。如果现在有谁撞见他们肯定觉得他们傻透了，蜷在沙发上，忙着傻笑而忘了再靠近一点去亲吻对方，这大概就是为什么Peter在Henry过来的时候总是会锁上门的原因。这样就没人能发现Peter身上不断被Henry挖掘出来的温和的一面。

        “那是你自己的错，真的。”在分开时Henry勉强说道，看着Peter左边的眉毛在他额头上舞得高高的，不出声地示意他‘说’，“她发现了你的内裤。”他指责道，而Peter则发出了一声短促的大笑。

        “我得提醒你，那绝对是你的错。”Peter用髋部做了个动作来强调他的观点，让他们俩贴的紧紧地，那让Henry只能销魂地阖上眼。“我，21岁，不应该好像还在青春期一样射在自己的裤子里。”

        “看来我让你破例了。”

        “你确实是。”Peter又转了下他的髋部，像是要扳平比分似的，笑得那么邪恶以至于他脸上的每个地方都散发着光彩，那让Henry不能不去吻他，不能不用手缠住他的头发把他拉过来，而Peter欣然地顺从，依然挂着他的邪笑。亲吻毫无疑问的不纯洁，包括舌头、牙齿、还有呼吸，直到Henry都能听到自己的心跳的轰鸣声时他不得不退开让自己呼吸。

        Peter重新坐回他原来的姿势，“（关于我们）她知道什么？”Peter 问，声音听起来漠不关心但又小心翼翼，当他开始焦虑时就会出现的样子。“我们算是睡在一起了？”

        “我们没有。”Henry提醒他，因为，从技术上讲这算不得上是谎话。

        Peter朝他挑了挑眉。“……不过，我们不算没有睡在一起。”

        “别故意歪我意思。”Henry学他之前的话，看到Peter望着他时那一脸不感冒的表情，笑惨了。“所以你会来吗？”

        他本没想让自己听起来那么乐观的。

        Peter撑起自己，罩在Henry上方，双手就在Henry的脑袋两侧，像是在检视他，然后做了个痛苦的表情。Henry伸出手，拇指抚摸Peter手腕内侧柔软的肌肤，Peter只能放弃似的皱起脸，低头让两人的额头紧靠着。“好吧，”他叹气，眼睛仍然闭着，这次是Henry仰起头，让他们的唇贴在一起，一个沉默的‘谢谢。’

        Peter立刻就回应了，一只手滑到Henry头后边让他处在更好的角度，抬高依然紧抱着他的另一只手让Henry不得不撑起手肘才能保持那个高度。就像这样，Henry不能控制任何事，只能让Peter去导演整个亲吻，不知道自己有什么感觉直到他察觉时，Peter正钻进他的嘴，吸着他的下唇，牙齿刮擦得那么轻让Henry全身拱向他。

        Peter刹住髋部，压着他抱得紧紧地让他不能动，“啊，啊。我以为我们没有性生活呢。觉得你妈妈（对此）会说什么？”他能察觉Peter贴着他嘴的假笑，然后开始很严肃地思考要不要揍他。

        “我现在非常非常恨你。”他转而安分下来，没能将这句话讲完整，因为Peter又重新贴进他的嘴巴，呢喃着‘你才不’，然后集中注意力把任何有关Emma的思绪从Henry脑海里挤走。

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译这篇的时候我一直在回味tumblr上所有Peter Pan的动图 然后整个人都好不了了
> 
> I NEED BETA！GOD HELP ME OUT HERE！
> 
> （在下还是没翻第一篇Seek you out……E级别的太难了QAQ）


End file.
